


Reunion

by AllTheBellsInVenice



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Omegaverse, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheBellsInVenice/pseuds/AllTheBellsInVenice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan believes his Molly is dead and looks madness in the face, but the face of madness is lovelier than he'd imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

Anonymous said:  
Molly is Khan's wife and was frozen with the other augments. She was separated from the group or woken up early. Khan thinks she's dead. They're reunited. if it tickles your fancy, Omega!verse would be lovely.

Khan was called back to his body by pain. The surface of the hangar deck was hard under the bones of his knees, and cold numbed him where he knelt motionless before the empty cryotube, his hands splayed over its sleek surface. Reluctantly, with an effort, Khan stirred and stood. He would have to find a way to keep moving forward in spite of the violent despair that threatened to drag him down. He would have to continue, for a time at least.  
He must live, for the sake of the rest of his family, who still had a chance to thrive, to live happy in this new century. They still slept all around him, blissfully unaware that some of their number had not survived their centuries-long slumber. He hated to awaken them to that knowledge, to inflict on them the howling grief that had just swooped out of the depths of hell and carved out a home in his heart.  
That bastard, Marcus, had tormented him for so long with the fear of this. “Some of them didn't make it,” Marcus had told him, as they'd both observed the seventy-two cryotubes through a window of unbreakable glass. “Their life support units failed while you were still on the Botany Bay. Oh, and one more got cracked just today. Rough handling...my deck crew were a bit clumsy. We'll study her,” Marcus had sneered, his beady eyes lit with sadistic glee to see Khan's stricken face. “So not to worry. She won't have died for nothing.”  
Of course, Marcus would not allow Khan to enter the room where the cryotubes were kept, not even to discover who among his family had died. Even during the rescue, Khan had had no time to identify the missing before hiding all the cryotubes inside the torpedoes he'd designed. And after his activities were discovered, he'd fled alone.   
Now, after everything, his worst fears had been realized. Marcus had been right to hold back the identities of the dead ones, for if Khan had known that his own Bonded mate had been the one whose cryotube had been damaged by Marcus's deck crew...   
Marcus was dead already, as far out of reach as his Molly. Foolishly, Khan wished Marcus were still alive so he could kill him again. Slowly.  
He didn't even have her body. Just the empty cryotube, and inside, the faintest traces of her scent. Soon to dissipate, lost forever. No, he could not dwell on that. He had a task to undertake before he could collapse under the weight of his grief. His family needed him.   
He'd awaken the medically qualified first, set them to work reviving the others. Last of all, he'd awaken the two Augments who had also lost their mates. He'd ensure they had the full support of their brothers and sisters when they heard the terrible news. Grief like his, Khan now knew, was dangerous.   
The faintest of sounds echoed through the hangar deck. Instinctively, Khan whirled, shifting into a crouch. He scanned the area around him, but all was still. He inhaled deeply; no scent registered.   
“Computer,” Khan said sharply. “Are there any life forms aboard the _Vengeance_ other than myself and the people in the cryotubes?”  
“Negative,” the computer's terse voice answered. “No additional life forms detected.”  
And then he saw her.   
A slight shape, emerging slowly from behind a pillar, dressed head to foot in unbroken black. Honey-colored hair and delicate features, just as he remembered her. No scent met his nose; nothing on the scan. She did not exist.   
“Hallucination,” Khan said to her, his voice flat and hollow across the space between them. Psychosis. A madness searing his brain. But still he watched her, hungrily.   
An immense sorrow grew in those brown eyes. The apparition stole closer to him, and oh, he could feel the coolness of her hand on his cheek. And though he knew it was insanity that touched him, he closed his eyes and leaned his face toward that touch.   
To embrace madness...to let go of everything, to jump off the edge of the void into that great silence and cold. Boil my blood, freeze my heart, drift forever in darkness, with you, my Molly.   
Khan's hand reached back to the console, to the manual override on the airlock...  
But the hand that gripped his wrist was firm. “Oh, Khan,” her sweet voice said in his ear. “Your eyes are so sad.”  
Turning, Khan seized the body beside him. It was real. Snatching at her, he roughly pulled down her close-fitting hood, freeing that long hair, and buried his face in her scalp. By hell, he smelled her now. Unmistakably.   
“Scent-occluding suit and skin film,” he gasped against her neck. “Bio-dampener,” he continued, looking down; there, between her breasts, hung the pendant device that would hide her life signs from any scanner. “Molly!”   
“Oh, Khan,” she cried, his Molly, so real, so impossibly here, her little arms twining around his neck. He crushed her against his body. The tears he could not shed before were blinding him, choking him as he tried to work out how, how--!  
“They awakened me,” Molly was gasping into his chest. “The medical team at Section 31. They cracked my cryotube, just to see what would happen. I went into cardiac arrest, but they revived me, preserved my brain function. Kept me for experiments...”  
Khan's roar of fury echoed through the darkness, but Molly continued. “No, I'm all right, Khan, My blood cleared every toxin they could throw at me. I stayed strong through it all, to make you proud. They showed you to me, let me watch you working...They meant to threaten me with your death, to keep me docile, but all it did was help me make a plan to escape. I could see what you were doing,” she said quietly. “With the torpedoes. Even if no one else could. And when you fled, I made my move.”  
“I hope you gave the bastards what they deserved,” Khan growled. His hands were everywhere on her, his mate, his own, alive and alone with him after centuries apart...  
“No, I slipped away, dead of night. Evaded pursuit, stole the identity of an engineer...Got off-planet...I hid on this ship for days, waiting for you. I knew you would find a way to steal the _Vengeance_ ,” Molly said, with that sudden grin he loved so well. “My Khan. First among the best. You saved us all...”  
“I need you, Molly,” he growled. His blood was firing to life, her scent returning moment by moment as he raked his fingers across her scalp, the scent-hiding film shredding apart under his nails. “Are you...oh, hell...”  
“They suppressed my heats for a year, Khan,” she breathed, sliding a gloved finger under the closure of her form-fitting bodysuit; the sweet scent of her swirled out, clutched into his hindbrain. “I'm falling into it quickly. I need you. Please...” Her voice rose into a keen of want.   
A dream, this was a dream. Perhaps he was still kneeling on the hangar deck below her empty cryotube, his mind gone to pieces. Khan did not care. He'd been so alone, for so long. And she was a miracle.   
With both hands, he tore open her bodysuit, ripped it down, pushing her off balance and catching her before she fell. Down they went onto the deck, limbs tangling in a frenzied struggle against both their clothing. She tore her arms free of the fabric as he struggled with her boots; he stretched up to fling away his charcoal shirt. Soon he was opening his trousers to free his cock as her arms pulled him down and her legs twined around his back.   
He did not wait, rocking into her without preamble. She cried out at the suddenness of his intrusion, but pulled him down to her all the harder, lifting her hips to his with sweet urgency. Oh, her warmth was perfect around his cock, so welcoming, her soft voice in his ear, helpless with want.  
She stretched her arms up over her head; he knew what she wanted, what her Omega instincts drove her to crave. He reached up to catch her wrists, trapping her there, letting her feel his Alpha strength, luxuriating in her utter trust that he would never hurt her...  
“No, no,” she sobbed suddenly, turning her head from side to side, her face crumpling in misery. Khan released her wrists and stilled his movement atop her, then touched her cheek in a silent question.  
“I don't...I don't want you to hold me down this time, Khan. They...they restrained me...cut into me...took my blood...” Tears welled up, squeezed out of Molly's eyes as she ground her teeth in anguish.   
Rage blackened Khan's vision. “I'll kill them,” he snarled. “Kill them all.” He was trembling, he realized, and his cock was pulsing with the feral anticipation of combat as much as the excitement of mating.   
“No!” Molly pulled him down, held his shoulders tightly. “We run. We run far away. Leave them all to burn in their war...I don't want revenge, I want you. I want to live and study and gather strength and bear children...please, Khan,” she cried, raising her body to take him deeper.   
“Oh, Molly,” Khan sighed; she was such an ecstasy. “We run, then...”  
“For now,” she said, a glow in her eyes. “We're still Augments. Still born to rule...” She raked her hands through his hair.   
He caught her hips in his hands, lifted them so he could rut freely into her. His blood sang in his veins, every heartbeat pulsing with life, that life he'd been so ready to throw away only moments ago. Molly...she was everything to him.   
His knot was rising as it had not done in so long, and his mate was begging him for it. Suddenly her small hands were pushing at him, bidding him move away, and he drew back to let her turn over onto hands and knees, into the position that her instinct dictated. And as he crouched over her and slid his cock home once more, she arched her back and moaned out her longing. His heart clenched in his chest.  
“Molly,” Khan gasped. “I want to mark you again.” He opened his teeth against her neck, scraping that sweet skin. “Please. Let me mark you.”  
“Yes. Yes. Renew our Bond,” she crooned, pushing her bottom back against his cock, making him cry out as she almost, almost took the knot inside her. “Do it, Khan, my love, my Alpha...”  
And Khan steeled himself to use that brutal force that seemed, every single time, as though it should be far too violent for a little Omega to bear. But nothing less would serve to complete the act, and nothing less would satisfy her ache for him...  
One last deep breath, then Khan bucked his hips to punch his knot inside. She screamed, he roared against her flesh, and in the same moment he unleashed his instinct to possess, to claim, and bit deeply into the soft skin of her neck.   
Her blood flooded his mouth, just as it had on their wedding night; his saliva seared into the wound, working the alchemy that had changed both of them forever, so many centuries ago. He spilled in her, endlessly, powerless to stop it. Remembering how his own body had terrified him, that night so long ago, when he'd taken her in her heat for the first time...  
And now, just as she had then, she was crying under him, and he felt the same flash of concern. But she was moaning, “Yours, yours, I'm so yours.” And the animal in Khan exulted, howled its triumph, as he growled and clutched her close, his hands prisoning her willing body. “Yes. Forever. Mine.”


End file.
